Choose: work or me?
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony and Pepper 23 years old, only a year into their marriage and Tony begins to slip back to his old ways just a few months after their wedding. After about a few months of practical neglect she is fed up with it and makes him choose. Will Tony stay married to Pepper? Or be Married to his work? Rated T: for alcohol use and language in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Pepper was cooking dinner while Tony was in his armory which she calls it his 'man cave'. She held her finger down on the button of the touch glass comm system in order for him to hear her. "Dinners ready" she said. "Bring it down" he said. "Oh no no no you come up here to eat!" She said. "Pepper you know I'm busy please bring it over here" he said.

She groaned, grabbed his plate and walked down to the basement. She punched in the code and opened the door. She set it down on the counter. "There" she said then left. "Love you!" He yelled. "WHATEVER" she said then shut the door. She walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up the pots and pans.

She took off her apron, folded it and put it away. She sighed and plopped onto the couch. "What to do..." She said. She looked over at the small pile of laundry on the table. She made an illusion of her and Tony doing the laundry together which was long time ago until his business started growing and now he doesn't have time for it. He hardly ever had time for Pepper nowadays.

He would be in his cave when he was home and when he wasn't he would either be at work or somewhere around the world. She watched TV and about an hour later he walked out of the armory. She looked at him surprised. "Well well well look who came out of his cave" she said. "Yeah well I have a flight at four in the morning" he said.

"Wait whoa whoa you didn't tell me you were leaving?!" She said. "Oh don't worry it's only for a week I'm doing some business in Spain" he said. "Tony you said we were going to spend sometime together on Saturday" she said. "Did I say this Saturday? Can we move it to the next...oh wait I have that meeting...how about Sunday? No...wait booked on that day too umm..." He said thinking.

"You know what I see your busy these next few weeks so just forget about it" she said getting up. She started walking to the stairs. "Wait where are you going?" He asked. "To bed" she said. "Wait up" he said following her. She opened the door to their room and walked over to the dresser. She took out her night gown and changed. Tony took off his shirt and just slipped on shorts he uses at night.

"At least for once he can sleep with me" she thought. They slipped under the covers but Tony only managed to stay there for ten minutes until he got a call. He walked outside and talked. Pepper groaned. "Too good to be true" she said. By the time Tony finished she was already asleep.

...

She woke up the same time Tony did which was around two AM so she could pack his stuff since he forgot to. She walked down to the armory/garage. She held onto his armored suit case and watched him gather his stuff. He stuffed his suit case full of clothes into the trunk of his Audi A5. He walked over to Pepper and gave her a kiss before he left. "Be safe" she said giving him is armor.

"Promise" he said as he walked back to his car. She watched him pull away then went back to bed. She sighed as she passed the halls. She noticed a picture on the wall which was a picture of them taken a month after their wedding. It showed Tony dabbing Peppers nose with ice cream and they looked happy,

"Why can't it be like old times..." She said with a sad look on her face. She looked at her wedding ring and sighed. She went back to bed and fell asleep with her mind full of thoughts. She woke up around ten AM to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it and picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Pepper!" Said Samantha who was one of Peppers good friends. "Oh hey Sam" she said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch later?" She asked. "Sure...I got time" she said.

"Great see you at three then!" Samantha said then hung up. Pepper got up and yawned. The light from outside made the room glow. She walked downstairs and turned on the TV to watch the news. "Breaking news there's been a terrorist attack in Madrid Spain" said the anchor. Pepper started tensing up a bit.

"Two men bombed a company building but luckily Iron man is there putting a stop to it" she said. They went live to the scene and zoomed in on Tony in his armor who was fighting the men. This made Pepper breath out a sigh of relief.

She stayed flipping the channels until it was time for her to get ready. She got dressed, grabbed her keys and headed to the garage. She hopped in her car and left the house. She called Samantha. "Hello?" Samantha said. "Hey so where do we meet?" She asked. "Oh you know that little bistro in the corner of 23rd?" She said. "Oh that place is good" Pepper said. "Really? I wanted to try it" Samantha said.

"Alright well I'm on my way" Pepper said. "Oh I'm going over right now" Samantha said. "Great" Pepper said. "Alright bye" Samantha said. "Bye" Pepper said then hung up. She was at a stop light a block away from the bistro. When the light turned green she only rolled a bit until a car flew by along with police. She braked aggressively. "Whoa! What the?" She said. She looked both ways first then pressed on the gas. "That was crazy" she said.

She parked and met up with Samantha. "Hey" she said. "Did you see that crazy car chase?" Samantha asked. "Yeah that guy almost crashed into me" Pepper said.

"I was walking to the the bistro from my car and like he made a crazy turn and almost ran me over!" She said. "It's funny how everything seems more peaceful when Tonys around but then once he leaves these guys think they could do whatever they want!" Samantha making a small chuckle. They took a seat outside the restaurant. "So how are you and Tony?" She asked. "We were doing good a few months ago..." Pepper said.

"Uh oh tell me all about it" Samantha said. "Well I know he's busy but he makes absolutely no time for me" Pepper said. "Did you tell him?" Samantha asked. "Why bother he doesn't listen to me anyway" Pepper said. "Aw Pepper, well why don't you just try telling him?" Samantha said. "I'll try but there's no guarantee he would listen" Pepper said.

"He spends so much time in his little cave he even eats there" she said. "We were supposed to do something this Saturday but he forgot and booked a trip to Spain" she said. "Wow...you know what song fits your life with him? Impossible" Samantha said. "Exactly" Pepper said.

**(Weeeeell hopped you liked it. Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper spent her week hanging out with her friends just to do something to fill out most of her day which was fun and all but it wasn't the same like the way she used to spend time with Tony. It was the night before Tony was supposed to come home which made her happy because tomorrow she was finally going to tell him how she felt.

She was in the armory using his holographic computer digging through FBI files certainly just like old times when her phone started ringing. "Oh so he decides to call" she said then answered. "Well hello alien" she said. "Hey I called to say I'm staying here an extra day" Tony said. "Wow what a surprise" she said sarcastically. "Are you mad?" He asked. "Well there's something I've been wanting to tell you" she said.

"Well we could talk about it now if you want" he said. "Best chance ill ever get so yeah I guess" she said. "Shoot" he said. "Oh wait got a call coming in its really important" he said as she was about to speak. Pepper hung up she wasn't going to wait for his return. "And I'm not?" She said. She groaned and set her forehead on the desk. "He never listens!" She said. About a few hours later Tony called her back.

She glared at her phone then faced her attention back to the computer. He didn't even bother to call again to see if she was alright. Later on she went to go to sleep. "You know what if he wants to ignore me fine! Once he notices I stop doing his laundry, cooking his dinner and tending to the rest of his needs that's when he'll notice!" She said.

The next day around nine Pepper was sitting on the couch snuggled with a blanket watching TV when the armory door opened. "Thought you were staying another day" she said with her eyes still fixed on the TV screen. "Yeah well they said last minute before I cancelled my flight that I could go home" Tony said. "Great..."she said.

He dropped his stuff and sat on the couch snuggling up with her. "Wow...haven't had a hug in ages are you alright?" She asked. "Is it so abnormal?" He asked. "Kinda" she said. "You act like I give you no affection at all" he said. She turned her head to him and glared at him. "What?!" He said backing away from her a bit.

"You got some nerve..." She said getting up. "Hey wait what did I do?!" He said. His phone started ringing and Pepper turned around. He looked at the collar ID then looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Eheh" he said. She growled then left him. "Wait wait!" He said. He picked up the phone.

"Listen ill call you back" he said. "Wait I gotta tell you we have an emergency meeting at Stark" said the man on the other line. "What is it?" Tony asked. "Hammer issues" the man said. "Alright ill...be over soon" Tony said then hung up. He walked up to the bedroom to see Pepper on the bed covered with the sheets facing the opposite direction from him.

"Pepper...are you okay?" He asked. "I don't want to talk to you go to whatever they called you for" she said. "Pep tell me what's wrong" he said walked over to her and sitting on the edge next to her. "I said I don't want to talk to you" she said. "Come on don't be so cold" he said. She sat up and glared at him again. "I can't believe you right now!" She said jumping off the bed and walking out of the room.

"Pepper!" He said. Then he got a text from the guy that called him saying 'hurry up!' He sighed then walked downstairs. "I'll be back" he said grabbing his keys. "Sure you will and then you'll stay locked up in the armory like everyday!" Pepper said then shut the door to the bathroom. "Locked up in the what?" He said. He shook his head then went to his car.

...

After his meeting he went to Rhodeys house. He parked and walked up to the door. Right before he knocked the door opened and out came Rhodey holding a trash bag. "Oh hey man what are you doing here?" He asked. "I gotta talk to you about something" Tony said. Rhodey threw out the trash and walked inside with Tony. "Lay it all out" Rhodey said sitting on the couch with him.

"Dad can I have ice cream for dinner!" Said Rhodeys two year old daughter Lily. She jumped onto his lap. "No and go play with mommy or your sister I have to talk to Tony" he said. "Oh hi Uncle Tony!" She said. He chuckled and waved at her. Rhodey lifted her off his lap and kissed her head. "Go play" he said patting her back. She ran off.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked. "Do what?" Rhodey asked. "Keep your family happy when you work 16 hours a day" Tony said. "Well I make time for them" he said. Tony sighed and didn't speak for a bit. "Something up with you and Pep?" Rhodey asked. Tony leaned back. "She's pissed every time I leave the state, work in the armory or leave the house for work" he said. "Dude don't you get it?" Rhodey said. "What?" Tony said.

"You work 24/7 and never thing to at least spend a few minutes with her" Rhodey said. "Psh I spend time with her..." Tony said. "Really dude..." Rhodey said raising a brow. "You're crazy I pay attention to her" Tony said. "Fine have it your way but don't come crying to me when she decides to dump you" Rhodey said. "Oh don't worry you'll see I'm gonna make her love me" Toby said. He got up and walked to the door.

"Tell me how it works out" Rhodey said. "You'll see Rhodes!" Tony said as he drove away. He drove into the garage to see Pepper on the computer. He parked and got out. "Hey there" he said shutting the door and walking over to her. "Hey" Pepper said glumly not looking at him. "So uh...wanna watch TV?" He asked. "Why don't you go see if you have something to do at Stark Industries" she said. "I can't spend some time with you?" He asked. "You'll just get another call to do something so why bother" she said.

"I won't" he said. "I'm fine Tony go do what you want" she said. "So...you don't want to hang out with me?" He asked. "Not at the moment" she said. "Oh ok" he said walking away. She glared at him then turned back to the computer. He walked upstairs and sat on the couch to watch TV. Pepper got a call from one of her friends. "Hello?" Shes aid. "Hey girl!" Said Her friend Jennifer. "Oh hey Jennifer" Pepper said. "I know it's a little late but I haven't talk to you in awhile since you know...you told me the news, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" She asked. "You know what...yes" she said.

...

Jennifer answered. "Oh hey come in!" She said. Pepper entered and Jennifer signaled her to sit on the couch. "So have you told him yet?" Jennifer asked. "No I haven't because he never listens to me" Pepper said. "Oh come on pull him aside and just blurt it out!" Jennifer said. "No way" Pepper said. "You know you have to tell him sometime" Jennifer said.

"I know...it's just hard you know going through this by myself" Pepper said sniffling. Jennifer passed her some tissues. "He's gone so often that it's the same as not having a husband!" She said now crying. "Oh sweetie it's okay" Jennifer said patting her back. "Look why don't I talk to him? You can't handle this stress" she said. "No...I'm going to talk to him and I'm going to make him listen" Pepper said.

She got up and headed for the door. "Are you going to tell him now?" Jennifer asked. "Yes" Pepper said. "Good luck" Jennifer said. She walked outside and hopped in her car ad drove home. She drove back home and saw Tony working as usual. She stormed out of her car right in front of him and snatched his phone away.

"Hey! Why did you do that I'm on the phone with a client!" Tony said. "You need to hear this!" She said. "What!" Tony said. Pepper paused, she had the words she just had trouble saying it. "You have his attention now say it!" She thought. "I'm...I-I'm" she said stuttering.

**(Ah the famous cliff hangers. What is she gonna tell Tony? Is she sick?It could be anything. Maybe if you I don't know...review then I would write the next chapter faster :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony looked at Pepper confused. She had her words but right when they were supposed to come out they got stuck in her throat. "Pepper whatever it is you can tell me later" he said grabbing his phone.

"Hey sorry about that" Tony said. She looked at him like she didn't even know him anymore. "How could you do this to me..." She said. "No no that's fine" he said still talking to the guy on the phone. Tears rolled down her face. Tony's eyes caught her and he looked at her confused again.

"H-Hold on one second" he said. He muted his voice on the phone. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. "You don't get it do you! I should've known your so oblivious to everything!" She yelled. He un muted his voice and held the phone up to his ear. "I gotta deal with something right now call you later" he said then hung up.

"It's always work!" She yelled as tears started rolling down uncontrollably. "Hey hey calm down" he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't touch me!" She yelled moving away from him. "Pepper what has gotten into you?" He asked. She shook her head. "You never loved me..." She said. "What that's crazy where did you get that idea of course I love you" he said.

"Your such a sick liar you know that" she said. "Pepper what is this about?" He asked. "For months I've been trying to tell you how I felt but you never had the time because work always got in the middle!" She yelled.

"Pep your not thinking right" he said. "I'm not crazy Tony! You neglected me! For months!" She said. "That is so not true and you know it!" He said. "When was the last time you said you love me! And I mean like genuinely not because I made you food or I'm mad at you!" She said. He paused which made her whale more. "I-I didn't realize" he said. "You know something..." She said sniffling.

"There's been a question that's been haunting me for awhile now and I want to know" she said. "I sometimes wonder...why did you marry me if you were only just going to care about work more?" She asked. His mouth hung out a little from shock.

"Did you just marry someone just to have them feed you and do your laundry?" She asked. "I'm tired of it Tony! Now tell me do you want to stay married to me? Or do you want to marry your job?" She asked. "Pepper of course I want to-" his phone started ringing which cut him off. It was the bank. "Don't you dare!" She said as he was about to reach for it.

"You don't understand...and I can't tell you" he said. "Why not?! Our marriage isn't about keeping things from each other!" She said. "I'm sorry...I have to" he said picking up his phone. "I can't believe you right now..." She said covering her face and crying harder.

She cried as Tony was talking to the bank. "Is there anyway I can call you back?" He asked. "Please I'm dealing with a family issue and I-" he was stopped by the person over the phone. "Oh..." He said. Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She slowly slipped off her expensive diamond wedding ring and set it on his desk.

He looked at her getting anxious. "What are you doing..." He asked. "Guess what I have a little news for you" she said. She walked over to her car and right before she entered. "I'm three in a half months pregnant" she said then entered her car ad shut the door driving out of the house.

Tony paled, his eyes were as wide as they could get and his jaw dropped down all the way. He dropped his phone while the person was talking. "Oh my god..." He said. He felt unsteady so he leaned against his desk. He looked over at her ring and tears started slipping from his eyes. "I'm the biggest douche bag the world as ever known..." He said.

Tony grabbed his cell phone and hung up on the bank to call Rhodey. "Hey man what's-" "PEPPERS PREGNANT AND SHE LEFT ME" Tony blurted out. There was a a small pause. "I'll be right over" Rhodey said then hung up.

**(Oh my gosh I just have to comment on this. Way to dump it on him Pepper!)**

Rhodey drove into the armory/garage, just put the car in park not turning it off and ran over to Tony who looked like he was about to pass out on his chair. "Where did she go? What happened?!" He asked. "W-We had an argument about me spending too much time working and that I neglected her...I had to pick up a call then she just had enough and then..." Tony said pointing to Peppers wedding ring.

"Oh man..." Rhodey said. "You can say I told you so...you were right its all my fault" Tony said. "Listen as much as you screwed up I would never do that" Rhodey said. "Thanks Rhodes" Tony said. "But why did you have to answer that call?" Rhodey asked. "Fine...ill tell you the truth..." Tony said.

...

Pepper drove as tears still ran down her face but she cried emotionless because she had so many emotions mixed together that she didn't know how to react but just produce tears.

She didn't want to stay at a friends house or her fathers, she just wanted to be alone so she found a hotel and parked there. She had a bag of clothes from her sleeping over a friends house during the week Tony was in Spain so she took it down and walked through the hotel doors. She checked in a room for herself.

...

"Why didn't you tell her man?!" Rhodey yelled. "Because I didn't want her to worry" Tony said. "So losing her is better than making her worry?" Rhodey asked. "I didn't see it coming" Tony said. Rhodey could see Tony was freaking out because his eyes were wide open looking everywhere and he did little foot movements and played with his fingers.

"I don't know where she went and I'm worried" He said. "Don't you have a GPS in that necklace you have her? Doesn't she always wear it?" Rhodey asked. "I didn't see her wear it" Tony said.

But Tony checked anyway. He searched for the necklace through his phone and saw it was located upstairs in the house. "She must've put it away in her jewelry box" He said. "Look I'm gonna go talk to my wife and we'll start searching" Rhodey said. Tony's anxiety was rising per minute. "It's gonna be okay man pull it together!" Rhodey said clutching his shoulders.

"What if she doesn't want to take me back?" Tony asked. "Listen don't think like that just focus on finding her first and I know when the time comes you'll know what to say to her" Rhodey said. "Your a great friend Rhodes" Tony said sniffling. "I know now let's get going!" Rhodey said. Tony stayed searching and calling Peppers friends while Rhodey drove back home to talk with his wife.

"Hey Annie have you seen Pepper today?" Tony asked. He was on the phone with one of Peppers good friends while typing and tapping things on his computer like crazy. "No I haven't seen her today" Annie said. "She's left the house and I don't know where she went so please keep a look out" he said. He talked to at least five girls until he called Peppers cellphone. He heard it ringing on the counter. "Dammit!" He yelled pounding his fist on the counter.

...

About a few days passed and Pepper was nowhere to be found. Tony didn't answer work calls or show up to work instead he was looking for Pepper. At times when his body forced him to take a break he would ease the ache in his heart with beer. Right now he was having one of those alcohol breaks.

"Hey man" Rhodey said walking into his house. "Hey..." Tony said. He was sitting on one of the chairs next to the counter and laid his forehead on the counter while clutching his drink. "Did you get any leads?" Rhodey asked. "No.." Tony said.

"Don't worry du-" "don't worry?" Tony said chuckling cutting in front of Rhodey raising his head up facing him. "Rhodey she may never love me again and I shouldn't worry? I'm freaking the shit out and I shouldn't worry?!" Tony said. "What else do you want me to do?! How else can I keep you from going insane?!" Rhodey said. "Find her then ill be at peace!" Tony yelled. "You've been drinking too much" Rhodey said. Tony dropped his head back down. "Just freaking kill me!" Tony yelled.

**(Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? I wonder why Tony actrd the way he did...what did he confess to Rhodey? Revieeeeeew!)**

**_Well well I decided I wanted to do some shout outs because you know...never done it before and I think you guys deserve it! :)_**

**_*stands on pedestal and fixes microphone position*_**

**I would like to thank...**

**_Haytar96_: There are so many things I want to say about you but I'm just gonna cut it down a bit here...you may call me an awesome sause writer BUT YOU MISSY are the icing on the cake with your stories! I can't tell you how much I look Forward to your new stories I'm like eeeep! Every time I see a new story from you! I remember before I came back to fanfiction I looked up IMAA fanfics then I saw yours linked to the fanfiction website and I was like oh my gosh i forgot how awesome this place is! Keep up the great stories :D**

**_SilverPedals1402_: I think the same goes for you as in wonderfully written stories and I feel the same way when I see your stories! I'm like getting all hype when I see yours! XD you are a incredible writer I've never read stories that portrayed such emotion like yours does I hope you make a million stories! That's how much I love them! Your ideas are so brilliant that I wish I thought of them! They really are! I love all your stories and I can't wait to see the new ones! Don't stop writing honey your AMAZING at it!**

**_Gabetjara: I_ thank you for all your reviews and you know what I really should review your stories as well I can speak Spanish so why not! I read your first one and I think I'm most definitely leaving a review! Your stories are great and I think you should write more! The rest of your fans I know want the same! Keep it up!**

**_7lucyxgray:_ you are a wonderful friend and writer I love your Kaze No Stigma story it was cute sorry I forgot to review! Ill do it right now XD and you should have more stories too come on you and Gabetjara need to step it up I'm getting impatient here! XD anyways love your work and you can expect me viewing your future work! **

**_Guests:_ Thank you for taking the time to review it means a lot in fact I get so excited reading your reviews everyday at least five times I check to see if I can moderate reviews XD I also want to shout out to a certain guest specifically the one who said...**_."PREGNET! SHE BETTER BE PREGNET! I pray for god sake make her pregnet ! DRAMA! I live for it! Anyway please update as soon as possible ! Lave this!"_** How did you know I was gonna do that?! XD**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

About a day after Tonys melt down on Rhodey Pepper decided to call a friend. She picked up the hotel rooms phone and dialed '*67' so no one could trace her. "Hello?" Said her friend Samantha. "Hey...it's Pepper"she said. "Oh my god Pepper! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" Samantha asked panicky. "I'm alright don't worry" Pepper said.

"Please come back Tonys been miserable and freaking out these past few days" Samantha said. "I don't want to see him" Pepper said. "Oh come on I'm sure he'll change" Samantha said. "Listen I just called to tell you I'm okay I gotta go" she said. "W-Wait no!" Samantha said.

Pepper hung up and dialed Tony. "Yes.." Tony answered in a gloomy tone. "Anthony..." She said. Tony recognized that voice anywhere. "Pepper?!" He said raising ..his voice. "It's me" she said. "Where are you?!" He asked. "That doesn't matter right now all you need to know that you have to show up in court on Monday" she said. "What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I want a divorce" she said Those words shot him through the heart. "Please don't do this..." He said. "I feel if I came back after about a month you would go back to your old ways and I'm not going to take that again" she said. "I never knew how you felt..." He said. "You screwed up and I'm not going to test our relationship just to see if you change" she said. "I don't know what to say except...I'm sorry" He said.

"You know I never meant to hurt you" he said. "When I found out I was pregnant I've been trying to tell you ever since" she said. "I've been going through some problems..." He said. "You could've told me and we would've worked it out together" she said.

"I didn't want to make you worry" he said. "Whatever Anthony just show up on Monday" she said then hung up. After she hung up she started crying again. "I don't want to leave you...but you keep breaking my heart" she said to herself.

When she hung up Tony fell to his knees. "I can't believe it...she wants to leave me" he said. He started to get hot and cold sweats and his body paled, a few tears escaped but he wiped them immediately.

"I'm such an idiot" he said. His phone started ringing again. He was so upset he didn't even care about work or his phone anymore so he just got up and walked up the stairs to his room and curled up on the bed.

"Oh Pepper..." He said now letting all his tears escape his eyes when he saw a picture of them on their wedding day sitting on the night stand. He grabbed it and hugged it.

His phone rang about three times while sitting on the kitchen counter. His heart hurt too much the pain he felt was unbearable he couldn't accept she really didn't want to be with him anymore. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed his phone. "WHAT!" He yelled. "...Hey dude" Rhodey said.

"Oh...sorry what do you need?" Tony asked. "Well we still didn't pin a location on Pepper but I heard she called a few people" Rhodey said. "Oh also I'm at your house in the garage" Rhodey said. Tony hung up and ran to the armory. "Tony what's wrong?" Rhodey asked as Tony ran towards him.

Tony threw his arms around Rhodey and hugged him tightly as he started crying. Rhodey had never seen his best friend act this way which scared him. "What happened?" Rhodey asked patting his back. "Pepper called me to say she wants to divorce me" Tony said. "Oh man...do you know where she is?" Rhodey asked. "No she used '*67'" Tony said.

"Rhodey she's leaving me! She probably won't let me see my kid too!" Tony said. "Tony..." Rhodey said. "My life is a mess I don't know what to do" Tony said. Rhodey pulled away from him and clutched his arms looking at him seriously.

"We have to find her so you can apologize to her" Rhodey said. "She won't accept those" Tony said. "She won't accept through the phone of course. You have to face to face" he said. "What if she doesn't want to see me?" Tony asked. "Dude you have to try" Rhodey said. Tony nodded and wiped his tears. "Keep it together" Rhodey said.

He walked over to Tonys computer and tried tracking Pepper. "Lets start looking in motels" Rhodey said. Tony sat on the counter searching through his phone. He hacked into all the motels guest data base and looked for Pepper. Looking though the lists took him about an hour and didn't find anything.

"Nothing" Tony said. Rhodey sighed. "For once...I don't know what to do" he said. "But even though we can't find her you'll still get speak to her at the court house" he said. "You know what...just forget it, it's done I quit if leaving me makes her happy then fine" Tony said getting up and walking out of the armory/garage.

...

About four days passed and it was the day Tony was supposed to go to court. He dressed up in a suit and tie and headed to the garage/armory. He hopped in his car and drove out to the courthouse. Pepper dressed the same professionally. She just slipped on a black pencil skirt with a tucked in white shirt buttoned up of course and black pumps.

She promised she would meet up with Annie at her job which was two blocks away from the courthouse. She drove to Annie's job and parked. She was a restaurant manager on the 6th floor of the building. She got on the elevator and rode to that level. "Pepper!" Annie said putting her arms around her and giving her a big hug. "I was so worried about you" she said.

"Well I'm alright" Pepper said giving her a casual two second grin. "So...it's really happening?" Annie asked. "Yeah" Pepper said. "Well I hope for the best" Annie said. "Thank you" Pepper said. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the building started to shake. "Whoa!" Pepper yelled falling over. Everyone quickly squished their way through the stair exit.

Annie was pulled away by the crowd. Pepper sat up and looked around. "Why's it getting so hot in here?" She asked herself. She looked up at the ceiling to see the roof was burning. She screamed and quickly jumped out of the way of the collapsing ceiling. When the ceiling fell it fell through the floor as well. The whole place started to catch fire.

...

Tony waited about ten minutes just after he got to the courthouse when he saw about three fire trucks and ambulances rush down the street to the building. "Must be bad.." Tony said. His phone started ringing and saw it was Annie. "What's up?" Tony said. "Tony Peppers trapped at the 6th floor at my job and it's on fire get over here!" She yelled.

Tony hung up and darted down the sidewalk. Once he reached the building people gathered on the street. Annie ran up to Tony. "I'm so worried she's the only one stuck on that floor!" She cried. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be back..." Tony said. He jumped the safety tape and ran passed the cops. "Hey wait!" Yelled an officer. Tony ran up the stairs and dodged any fire or burning object that fell. He finally reached the 6th floor and opened the door. Pepper was laying on the floor trying to free her leg trapped under a piece of the ceiling that fell on her. She cried out in pain. "Pepper!" Tony yelled running to her. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

Tony threw off the piece of the ceiling and held out his hand. "Grab my hand!" He yelled. Pepper was a bit hesitant at first but she grabbed his hand. Once he pulled her up she fell back down onto her knees clutching her leg groaning at the pai while coughing at the same time.

The fire was getting worse, Tony took off his suit jacket and gave it to her. "Cover your mouth with this" he said. Pepper slowly took it and Tony quickly lifted her up and carried her out of the floor. "Almost there" Tony said. He was almost down when a piece of the ceiling fell on Tonys back.

He groaned. "That...hurt" he said. Pepper managed to move the piece off him but he couldn't move. "I think I broke something..." He said wincing. "I guess we're stuck here until someone finds us" Pepper said. She gently propped Tony against the wall. There was a long silence until Pepper broke the ice.

"Tony...tell me what you were struggling with" she said. He sighed. "I guess it won't matter now...fine" he said. "I went bankrupt..." He said. "But how?" Pepper asked. "Stark Industries lost millions from a poor presentation that just pushed every company away from buying our tech" he said. "The reason why I've been working so much these passed few months was to gain all the money I had lost and I was afraid..." He said.

"Afraid of what?" She asked. "I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to support you since you had quit your job to find a new one" he said. "That night when you left the house I picked up the phone because the bank was on my case the whole month and I had to answer" he said. "...I was on the verge of losing the house" he said.

Pepper bit her lip and started crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me this!" She yelled. "I just couldn't give you that stress" he said. "I feel like a huge jerk right now..." She said. "I was the biggest douche bag in the universe for not even taking an hour of my day to at least talk to you so don't feel that way" he said.

"All I wanted was your attention" she said. "All along I was worried about not providing the money for food, water, electricity all that stuff for you but I forgot I wasn't giving you the love you desperately needed the most" he said. "I know I screwed up and I deserve to lose someone as caring and loving like you I mean I never met anyone like you, In high school Whitney was alright and in college Sarah and Carly were alright but they never compared to you" he said.

There was a small pause. "Even though I didn't pay enough attention I always did think about you while I worked...if that counts as anything" he said. "And...I understand if you don't love me anymore" he said looking down. Pepper ignored the pain, stood up and limped over to him, she collapsed on her knees from the unbearable pain and put her hands on both sides of his cheeks. He was confused. "What are you-" her lips crushed onto his.

He was a bit shocked at first but once he got used to the feel of her lips on his he went with it. She slowly pulled apart from him. "What was that for..." He asked. "Even though you were always busy it's good to know you still cared and thought of me" she said. He grinned at her. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said hugging him.

The fire was getting more and more intense. The hug was long and Tony felt odd. "Pepper?" He said. He felt her loosen up. He pulled her away just enough to see her face. She passed out from the smoke and fire. He had forgotten she was pregnant which alarmed him. "I gotta get her out of here" he said.

**(And I stop it right there XD hey at least they made up! Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads up here: Tony had never used extremis before but it was in his system. **

Tony tried to ignore his pain and picked Pepper up. He groaned as he lifted her but still stayed strong. He moved as fast as he could down the steps of the stairs. "Alright Stark you're doing good...just one more flight of stairs" he said to himself. He coughed as he made his way, the smoke was almost unbearable he could feel his lungs being invaded by the black gas.

And the way they smoke floated around him made him sort of claustrophobic. Some fire fighters were trying to put out the fire with their water hose while another two were trying to break down the door. When Tony got to the bottom he saw chunks of the fallen roof blocking the door.

"Well...if there was ever a time to test out extremis...now would be the perfect time" he said. He set down Pepper and closed his eyes holding out his hand. "Come on come on come to daddy" he said. Suddenly a window broke and in came the hand piece of the armor. It attached onto Tonys hand and transformed into the whole arm piece.

"That's how we do it" he said. "Alright lets-" he was stopped by the rest of his armor attaching itself onto him. "No no I just needed the hand!" He said as the armor smacked onto his body. The helmet instead of attaching itself onto his head it hit his head then bounced off. "Ow..." He said.

Tony picked up Pepper then aimed his palm towards the door. "Boom" he said as he blasted the chunks making a hole. No one could see who was in there because of the smoke and fire that exploded out but then Tony walked out carrying Pepper in his arms. (Like his usual boss self XD) everyone cheered once he was revealed from the smoke. Paramedics came with a gurney and he set her down on it. Annie ran to Tony. "That was amazing!" She said.

"Did what I had to" he said. He retracted the armor and rode to the hospital with Pepper. He was treated along with her in the same room just as he requested. Tony sat on the edge of Peppers bed next to her as she laid there in her unconscious state.

He couldn't seem to get his eyes off her. He stroked around her face looking at her with his sorrow eyes. "You deserve so much better..." He said. He laid on the bed hugging her body. "Even though it's true...I can't watch you go" he said. Pepper slowly opened her eyes and lifted her hand up and felt hair. She was touching Tonys head. He looked up at her.

"Tony..." She said in a low tone. "I'm here" he said holding her other hand that rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry...for what I did" she said. "No no I should be the one apologizing to you" he said. "I was the biggest jerk and look what happened" he said. "But still...I" "Shhh" he finished. "I have one question...do you really still love me?" He asked.

"I could never stop loving you Tony...when I told you I wanted a divorce I still hadn't gotten over you" she said. "Things are gonna be different from now on" he said. "I'm hiring an assistant and cleaning up my financial problems" he said. "I'm cutting my work hours in half ill only work eight hours a day" he said.

"You really don't-" "I do Pep...for this little guy" he said rubbing her stomach. "I'm gonna get my life back to the way it was" he said. "We'll raise this little guy together I mean it every step of the way ill be there right next to you" he said.

"That's all I ever wanted" she said. They hugged each other. "Next time ill be sure to listen but only if you don't hold back especially about these things" he said. "I promise" she said giggling. "Even more especially if the kid is someone else's" he said. "What you think I would cheat on you?" She asked. "I wouldn't blame you if you did" he said.

"Don't beat yourself up I forgive you" she said sitting up. He sat up with her. "I love you..." He said. "That's what I mean by genuine" she said smiling. "Ah come here" he said putting his arm around her as she giggled kissing the side of her head.

He held her for a bit thinking about something. "I wanna go home.." He said. "Hospitals give me the creeps" she said. Tony slipped his hand behind her back and pretended to make her think she was being injected. "EEP!" She yelled. "Not funny" she said. "It's kinda funny" he said chuckling.

...

She stayed at the hospital for a day then she was able to go home with Tony. "Now just go relax ill be right behind ya" he said getting out of the car. She walked over to the door then turned around.

She saw Tony was actually following her. She opened the glass door then started walking up the stairs. At the last step she turned around again. Tony was still following her, he stopped behind her and looked up at her. "You wanna take a few more steps?" He asked. "This is so weird..." She said walking.

"Nah just got to get reacquainted with the old me you know the me when we were only married for a few months" he said. "I guess so" she said. They relaxed on the couch and watched TV. That whole day Tony did whatever Pepper asked him to and spent time with her.

He not once went to the armory to do armor tweaking or upgrades. His phone started ringing so he picked it up. He looked at the collar ID which was a man calling from Stark Industries. "He can take a message" Tony said declining the call.

"I'm impressed" Pepper said. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table. "I really didn't want to deal with his BS anyway" he said plopping onto the couch. It was about nine PM. "Listen you spent the whole day with me you can go to the armory or do something else if you want" she said. "Nope" he said. He got a text message but he ignored it.

"You can answer that" she said. "Nope" he said. "Then I will" she said grabbing the phone. "No work!" He said trying to take the phone away. "Just let me!" She said struggling as she tried to read the message. "Here!" She said giving him the phone. "Go to the armory and do what you have to do" she said.

"Later" he said. She sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and guided him to the armory. "Pepper I said no" he said. "Who says I'm gonna leave you to do it by yourself?" She said. "What your gonna work with me?" He asked. "Yup" she said. Tony walked over to his tools and grabbed them along with a box that contained his incomplete invention.

"Okay so here's what you gotta do what I'm supposed to be building is an intelligent chip for a special AI we're developing" he said placing the stuff on his work desk. He showed her how to attach the thin wires, place miniature computer chips etc. "slowly place it in..." Tony said. He had his hands on Peppers trying to guide the place the wire was supposed to be attached.

"Ow!" Pepper said taking her hand away trying to cool it off. When she put in the wire it sparked burning her finger. "Let me see" he said gently taking her hand. "It's not that bad just a red mark" he said rubbing her finger then kissed it. "I'll do this part" he said. He placed the wire in successfully. "And that's it" he said sealing it up.

"That was kinda fun" she said. Tony thought about what she said. "Well if you thought that was fun...wanna build an iron man!" He asked excitedly. "Oh no way not another one you have a collection already!" She said. "They are so addicting you gotta try it" he said.

"Iron man is your thing not mine" she said. "Hey I got an idea..." He said. "What?" She asked. "What if I made an iron man fit for the baby?" he asked cracking up. She gasped covering her stomach. "No! You do that and I swear ill kill you!" She said walking away. "I was joking! I would never put my kid in harms way" He said laughing. "Your crazy" she said.

**(Crappooo ending but whateves. Review! SO GUYS! MY EXPERIENCE?! I lost it I couldn't think straight after the movie my mind was filled with thoughts about the movie it was hilarious! Ah RDJ you have done it again. I have to say that was the best iron man movie out of the rest. Also if you saw the movie you might've remembered a few scenes from the movie that I used in the beginning of this chapter of the helmet not getting to Tony, you know the screw ups of...agh this is hard to explain without spoiling! I hope you know what I'm talking about. So yeah...BEST MOVIE EVER! *gives people's choice award to the movie***


End file.
